


Safe Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Family moments, Gen, Jasper Not Being Nasty This Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. A young James Hook is terrified of the dark and tries to flee from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Together

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

James Hook trembled in his dark bedroom. Although light shone under the door, he still yearned to be with his mother or Jasper. At least he was safe in a relative’s arms. ‘’MUM? JASPER?’’  
There weren’t footsteps by the door. 

James got out of bed and ran out of his bedroom. He entered Jasper’s bedroom. He got under his elder brother’s blanket.

Jasper woke up. Concern filled his eyes. ‘’James?’’

‘’I’m still afraid of the dark.’’ 

‘’I understand.’’ Jasper smiled. ‘’You’ll be safe with me, James.’’

‘’Thanks.’’ The young boy fell asleep and smiled in Jasper’s arms. Jasper imitated him. 

 

The End


End file.
